User blog:Naxinator/Lost Stars-Chapter 1
~Author's Note~ *first I'll explain- Every Chapters are different POV's,,,,, probably ~End of Author's Note~ VIOLETTA'S POV It's 7:34 in the morning, and all of us are in Angie's class except for for Leon and her girlfriend. I wonder what happened to those nuckle heads. I am sitting beside my boyfriend, and I know that I need to show him that I love him more than my ex-boyfriend, but the question is, do I? I don't know if I do, the only thing I know is that I am with him and I love him. Leon and Lara, his girlfriend, are lucky that Angie is not yet here, they are not yet late, but I should really stop thinking about them and I should talk to my boyfriend more. "Hey" I smile at him and he smiles back, "what are you doing?" "I was actually waiting for you to talk, and you did" he chuckles, making him smile slightly. "Really?" I ask. "Yeah...I mean, I really..." he continues talking, and a glimpse of jealousy comes over me as I see Leon and Lara walking in hand-in-hand. I try to avoid it and look back at my boyfriend, Braco. Braco later on hugs me which gives me a chance to look at Leon and Lara again. I sure do miss Leon, my ex-boyfried. We were doing great, but he broke up with me for no particular reason. After breaking up with me, I saw him flirting with another girl, Lara. And he was a mistake, he was my mistake. That was, actually, the worst day of my life but I was also lucky for Braco was there for me. I was planning to leave Buenos Aires, but I didn't. And now, I am with a person who really loves me for me, Braco. ~flashback: 3 months ago (the break up)~ Leon's acting weird lately, he doesn't talk to me, me makes up excuses, we don't see each other often, he easily gets mad and we normally just text eachother nowadays. But I don't mind him, because I know he's been going through a lot lately and I also know I make things worse. It has been 2 weeks that we haven't spoken to eachother. My phone rings, it was a text from Leon saying, "Meet me in the Studio at 9." ...9 pm or 9 am, whatever, it's 8:47pm right now, so probably 9pm. I quickly get out of my bed and bike all the way to the studio. IN THE STUDIO I see him waiting for me by the hall and I go near him, he seems a little nervous. "Leon, did something happen? Are you alright?" I am really worried, we haven't seen eachother for weeks, seems like years. "I-I'm alright. Look, I need to talk to you" he's voice is breaking, and I am not sure I would want to hear what he's going to say. "You are a really pretty and thoughtful kind of girl" he starts, "but I think we need time..." he hesitates. "time for what?" Eventhough I know what he's going to say, I pretend no to, "time to be together?" I make the conversation a little happier for me. A tear comes out of my eye. "no, time for seperation" he says and the 2 last words struck me, struck me to death. '' ''I cried so as he. ~end of flashback~ I can say that he also got hurt for breaking up with me, but I got hurt even more. I did everything for him, but he just broke me, broke me into really small pieces. And he just left me in misery. Braco breaks the hug and Angie comes in and starts the lesson. --------------------------- end of chapter 1 What do you think?? the reason why Leonetta broke up will be revealed in Chapter 2 XxAnnika Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts